She Said
by julia-neHH
Summary: *Song Fic/One-Shot based on 'She Said' by Cody Longo.* Summary- Hey nice to meet you. I don't know your name but that doesn't matter right? I like you. You like me. What do we got to loose? Oh yeah I forgot... I don't know you. But that shouldn't get in the way. Let's leave this place and let me take you home.-


**Hahahaha Yeah so I was inspired by Cody's new single. BTW If you haven't bought it. What are you waiting for? I'm obsessed that I made a one-shot. No I will not continue it. It will be up to you and your imagination to make up what happens after ;). Oh well Enjoy. This is for all of you guys who read this. Love you :)! Sigh... I had to take down the lyrics or else I would be reported. Thanks catspats31 'Member of the Elimantor.' Fancyyy :)**

* * *

_**She Said (Take You Home)**_

I felt a wave of nostalgia consumed me as I felt… good? Morning made its grandeur presence as sunlight captivated me at every turn. I slightly opened my eyes but closed them back as I flinched at the sudden bright light whom blinding me. I blinked a couple of times trying to adjust my vision to the excruciating light. Rubbing my eyes with my left hand since I couldn't move my right arm. Once I could see clearly, I attempted to sit up but something was holding me down.

Or rather someone…

Soft arms were wrapped around my torso, locking me in one place. I felt delicate and smooth skin pressed against me and the slow, controlled breathing. I carefully looked to my right and found a beauty comfortably sleeping. She had a small, peaceful smile on her angelic face. Her hair was a brown but the sun rays added dimensions. She sighed and clutched me tighter to her. My lips formed into a smile as she snuggled into me. I placed my hand on her bare back and that's when realization struck me.

We were both naked.

I internally groaned. Shit. What happened? I cursed but my confusion didn't prevail as I, once again, found comfort in our position. I stroked her back while she gave in to my gentle caresses. My head sunk into the pillow and I closed my eyes.

What the hell happened?

She lightly fidgeted underneath me when I made an attempt to get up. I completely dismissed this and went back to holding her in my arms. She sighed in relief and placed her hand on my chest. I disregarded the pleasure and looked around my room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. I noticed her dress ripped, reminding me of my desperate and poor attempt to "undress" her. I closed my eyes and tried to remember anything that would lead me to decipher just what happened that led me here…

With a sleeping beauty in my arms.

Not that I don't mind. I smirked as yesterday's memories came flooding back.

**Flashback.**

_I chugged down the beer and signaled the bartender to get me another one. The music was blustering in the background deafening the screams and chants of the people on the dance floor. I picked up the beer and took a small sip. Reminding myself that it's the third one. I placed it back down on the counter and turned around to watch the hectic crowd dancing. My eyes averted to every single person, as their bodies were glistening with sweat. I grabbed the beer and heard the stool slide back letting me know about the presence of the said person. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a brunette girl leaning on the counter. An exasperated sighed escaped her and she looked up at the bartender. She shrugged and shook her head._

_"Heineken."_

_I observed her for a few more moments before turning back around and the music became a distant sound. The beer was completely forgotten as I curiously stared at her. She grabbed the bottle and drunk quickly. She squinted her nose and sighed. My gaze never leaving her._

_She noticed me observing her._

_Not staring, but simply admiring her. She faced me and I was left breathless as her hazel eyes were incandescent, her pale complexion complemented the freckles on her cheeks and her curly hair fell in a messy bun. Just a light touch of makeup._

_I've never seen someone so beautiful._

_Her lips were pressed together forming a straight line and her expression showed nothing but annoyance._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_She spat bitterly. I scratched my head and chuckled nervously. Her facial expression softened as she sighed again and shook her head. "Sorry… I just have been out of it lately." I nodded and she smiled at me._

_"Rough day?"_

_"You have no idea."_

_She picked up the bottle, studied it for a moment before placing it back down. I smiled as she licked her lips and the temptation to pull her into me was breaking lavishly. It took every ounce of my being not to pin her down when my eyes trailed down her body._

_Damn. She's hot._

_The tight, black dress that reached mid-thigh complemented her long and toned legs making them tantalizing and I craved them. Hell I crave her. I swiftly turned to the dance floor and detracted my mind from the beauty sitting next to me. She turned around and scrutinized the club. She deliberated over something for a moment before breaking our silence._

_"Hey… you want to dance?"_

_I turned to look at her and she was smiling suggestively. I chuckled._

_"You sure you want to dance with a stranger?"_

_She pouted and shrugged. "I don't care. After today, I have the right to be a little spontaneous and dance with someone I utterly don't know."_

_My smile widened and she stood up. In a swift movement she grabbed my hand and forced me to stand up._

_"Dance with me."_

**_~~~~~.~~~~~_**

_She inched closer to me and whispered alluringly. I smirked when she made the first move and clutched the collar of my shirt. She pulled my face closer to hers and I fixated my gaze on her hazel orbs as they twinkled in excitement. My gaze trailed down to her enticing lips as they're stout from her biting them too much. I swallowed as my hands slowly turned into fists. She smiled and licked her lips incitingly and I unconsciously leaned closer. She smells like strawberries._

_Her eyes widened and waited in anticipation. The music began to evade again and I let the moment lingered as her eyes illuminated and I deluged myself in them. _

_"I don't dance."_

_Her smile deteriorated. I pulled away and studied her when she narrowed her eyes and sat back down on the bar stool. I followed suit and scratched my head when she scrutinized the dance floor. _

_"Great." She muttered sarcastically. I restrained the laughter and she grasped her drink. Her playful demeanor completely banished. She shot daggers my way and I waved them off._

_"Well you're no fun."_

_I raised my eyebrows. And she stood up. _

_"Where you're going?"_

_"Home."_

_"What's your-"_

_She interrupted me by shaking her head._

_"I'll tell you my name if you dance with me."_

_"You're not letting that go, are you?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Really, just dance with me."_

_"I'm good."_

_She groaned and clutched her purse. I smiled warily as she took a step forward to me. She looked up to me and I smirked at her height. I looked down at her and this time I made the move. I grabbed her waist and closed the aggravating distance separating us. She looked at me with complete vehement and confusion. But instead of pushing me away she remained in place and looked at me flustered. _

_I caressed her cheek and temptingly traced her lips with my finger. Savoring the moment as she didn't mind the soft caresses. She licked her lips and waited in anticipation. I stroked her waist and she ran a hand through my hair. She clutched it and our eyes locked._

_I banged her body against mine and she pulled my head towards her. No time wasted, our mouths collided vigorously against each other. They savagely moved and both of her hands were roughly grasping my hair, extracting me to her. Our kiss deepened and I placed my hands on her back, arching her up to me to get a better angle of her mouth. I exerted force and she was taken aback by my sudden vigor._

_My tongue compellingly nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She kept being a tease as she rejected my desperate call and candidly cupped my cheeks. I pulled away and groaned. She blatantly shrugged and a smirk covered her features. She tip toed and planted a kiss on my cheek leaving an electrifying notion. I cocked my head in confusion as she interlaced her fingers in mine and signaled outside of the club._

_Not another minute wasted, I walked past her and pulled her away from the noise, from the grinding and pure ecstasy. Even though she didn't act like it, she was completely out of place in there. She didn't belong._

_She's innocent._

_Or at least that's what I thought. I looked back at her and she was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I swallowed and turned the corner to my car. I walked, expecting her to come to a halt and turn around before anything else happens._

_But she didn't. Instead she silently got in the car and I drove home._

_****__~~~~~.~~~~~_

_I opened the door, threw the keys and as soon as I heard the door close. I pinned her on the wall and locked in her place, fiercely marking my territory on her numb lips. She exerted as much force as I did. I felt her hands trace down my arms and up to my chest, stroking it impatiently. She tugged my shirt and I lifted my arms, she took it off and let if fall down. Her arms wrapped around me and dived in to taste all of her. She gasped and my tongue violently entered her sweet cavern. _

_Both of our tongues rubbed ferociously on each other and each time she would claw her nails in my skin urging me to hurry up. My hands trailed down and I gave her well-rounded ass a soft squeeze. She held the moan and I lifted her up. Her legs draped around my torso. I clutched her thighs, supporting both of our weights. She pulled away and panted heavily. I stared at her as she swallowed and her eyes were charcoal filled with thirst. With her hand, she caressed my cheek and kissed my lips._

_Here I was in my apartment, with a complete stranger whom I just met._

_Oh fuck this._

_I began walking towards my room, while she nibbled gently on my neck. I restrained the moans of pleasure and kicked the door open. She was fully back on the ground and began unbuckling my belt. Our eyes never leaving the other. My pants fell down and she stood straight._

_"Are you sure-"_

_"Does it matter anymore?"_

_And that's all I needed to pull her whole being back to me and crash my mouth powerfully on hers. She didn't hesitate and we were soon battling for dominance. Simultaneously, I was attempting to take her dress off. I couldn't. I carelessly clutched the top of her tight dress and ripped it off. She didn't give a sound of protest and instead plunged deeper into my mouth._

_We began walking towards the bed. She pushed me on the bed. And hastily got on top of me. I grasped her thighs and swiftly massaged them as she I watched her take her bra of. I stared at her already erected breasts. We made eye contact one last time before she leaned in and our lips pressed feverishly on each other._

_Everything else was long forgotten. The nameless screams. The constant moans. Each thrust stronger than the last as she commanded me speed up the pace and I would thrust in and out of her feeling every nerve as I banged into her._

**End Of Flashback**

I lay in my bed looking at her. Her smile never ceased to leave and she peacefully stayed in my arms. I sighed and deliberated on getting up. But I decided not to.

I have no idea how she'll react when she wakes up and finds this pleasant surprise. In the meantime, I'll enjoy this moment because this is something I don't mind.

I'm keeping this girl.

I brought her home and she'll stay home.


End file.
